


The Mesmer and the Sucubus

by Cereza



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereza/pseuds/Cereza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Mesmer and the Sucubus play ball? (I own nothing. This is set between season 2 and 3. Some spoilers if you haven't finished the second season.) Not a Pairing story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mesmer and the Sucubus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a much older work of mine. I feel I have improved vastly since I wrote this, and as such I may return to this one day and rework it. Until then, enjoy!

A deep breath, a feeling of the warm sun streaming in through the windows, and a smile brought Bo into the morning. Waking up was easy, that was never the problem for her, it was convincing herself to actually get out of bed. Just as Bo decided to curl back into bed for a few more hours of rest, she became very aware that there was someone else in her bed. This feeling was not out of the ordinary, not normally anyways, but she didn't remember taking anybody to bed with her the previous night. Confused, she slowly rolled over and came face to face with a Mesmer. A sleeping, albeit smug looking, Mesmer. Bo jolted back, a strange screaming gasping sound coming from her lips, waking Vex with a jolt as well.

"What are you doing here!?" Vex cried out.

"What am I doing here? This is my bed, what are you doing here?"

The both of them jumped back out of bed. It was that moment that it sunk in that they were naked. Completely naked. Clothing nowhere even in sight.

"Oh. No! No! No, no, no, no, no.." Bo began panicking, bringing her slender hands to the sides of her face. She turned away to grab any kimono or robe that was near her to hide herself from Vex.

Vex took the opportunity to do a little victory dance to himself. He had finally landed the succubus. The unaligned succubus. As soon as she turned back he put on a horrified face to match the expression on Bo's face.

"What the hell happened last night? Do you remember anything?"

"Well...I remember Kenzie..and you..." Vex started, pausing and thinking back to the night.

_"No! You're using the wrong brush, Kenz," Vex laughed. He picked up one of his own brushes_

_"What do you mean, this one is for plumping your lashes isn't it?"_

_"Yes, if you want clumps as well. Just trust me, use this one instead"_

_Bo rolled her eyes. Ever since Vex and started staying with them, every night was a makeup party. There were a lot of words being tossed around that she recognized, but really had no clue what they were talking about. But that was fine. She was content to sit there and sharpen her blades while they had their girlfriend slumber party time. Bo was sitting on the couch, feet up on the one end of the table. The two "ladies" were sitting on the floor, surrounded by items that, to Bo, looked like the real torture devices._

_"Have you ever done cake?" Vex asked, looking closely at Kenzie's eyes._

_"I never got the hang of it! Any tips?"_

_"Cake? That's a food, not make-up. Are you sure you guys aren't just making stuff up now?" Bo interjected finally._

_Vex and Kenzie both turned to look at Bo, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. That's fine. Whatever._

_The makeup party went on for close to an hour or two, until Kenzie finally began yawning and headed to bed._

_"Just you and my now, huh luv?" Vex said, plopping down on the couch next to Bo, throwing his arm over her shoulder, "Any thoughts on how we could, ahem, pass the time?"_

_Bo picked his arm up off of her shoulder, a look of disgust on her face, and stood up from the couch._

_"Oh Vexy. Get bent" She smiled._

"That's all you can remember? That's it!?" Bo hollered at Vex, throwing her pillow at him.

"I don't see you offering any other insights. Don't go blaming me, here" Vex replied, catching the pillow mid-air.

"No! No, no, no, no, no..."

"Bo, I love you, but it isn't even noon yet. If you're killing stuff that's one thing but -"

"Kenzie! Um, hi. Morning." Bo couldn't even pretend that this wasn't the most awkward situation that Kenzie had ever caught her in. And there have been some awkward ones.

"Um...what," Kenzie paused, taking a minute to compose herself, "what is going on? Vex? What the hell, man?" As out of character as it was for her to stay composed, she had to in this moment. "I mean, I get it, Bo you feed on sex and, and he's fae so it's better but...Vex?"

"Kenzie, it isn't what you think. I don't think. I don't know what it is"

Vex decided he was done with this soap opera and wandered off in search of coffee. Or maybe some pancakes. Anything but listen to these two go at it.

"What do you mean you don't know? You woke up naked next to Vex. Pretty obvious here, Bo-Bo"

"Do you know what happened last night? The last thing either of us remember is you going to bed. Then we were waking up...here"

The two girls stood in Bo's room staring at each other. It was a weird moment. It wasn't really awkward or tense...it was just, weird.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee. Yes. Yes" Bo agreed hurriedly.

That two girls scurried down the stairs, leaving the weird feeling behind in the room. Down in the kitchen Vex was drinking coffee, reading the back of a box of Trix.

"Ya know, there's no nutritional value to this cereal. I don't know why you bother with it. There's so many oth-"

"Vex! Can we...can we agree that this whole...thing, didn't happen?"

"Oh, I don't think so succubus. We've been doing this dance for far too long"

"Vex. This. Never. Happened. Period." Bo said, her eyes flaring a brilliant blue. A blue that neither Vex or Kenzie had ever seen. Whatever that blue was, it scared Vex enough to agree. "Good."

The three of them sat there, in the kitchen, sipping their coffee. It was almost a normal, awkward morning in the clubhouse.

"Uh, Vexy, doll, are you planning on putting on some clothes...at least some pants, at some point?" Kenzie said, trying to keep her eyes on her coffee cup.

* * *

Bo tried to pretend that she didn't wake up next to Vex that morning. Tried to forget that she now knows what he looks like naked. _Shudder_. She had seen plenty enough of him when that dominatrix had been convinced to kill him. Yup, that was definitely a memory she wished she didn't have. What she did wish though, was that she could remember anything more from the previous night. She couldn't shake the feeling that Vex knew more than he was letting on, it was a pretty safe bet that he was behind whatever it was that happened. It was natural for Bo to come to the conclusion that he had done something to her, and it was something that she could solve. Preferably by hitting something. But before she could hit something, she needed to find out what exactly she was fighting. There were only two people she knew that could help her now, and since she really didn't feel like talking to her Grandfather about this, she knew she only had one other option.

"So, Doc, what's your professional opinion," Bo asked, blinking from the bright light being shined in her eye.

"Well, all your blood came back with no contaminants. Nothing abnormal in your profile. No strange eye dilations. You are sure there was no alcohol involved last night?" Lauren jotted something down in her file folder and set it down.

"I'm sure. Well, I'm only sure of what happened up until Kenzie went to bed. After that, it's black."

"Well, if you would tell me what the next thing you remember is, I could help you better"

"Lauren, no. It's not important. I just need to know what could have caused me to black out like that. I don't even do that when I'm drinking."

"Okay, I'll run a few more tests and I'll look through my database to see if I can find anything fae that could cause something like this. If I find anything I will call you, okay?"

"Thank you. Really. I appreciate it. Can you, can you keep this visit quiet though? No one needs to know"

"Sure, Bo. Don't worry, no one will know. Whatever has you all worked up though? Maybe it's not such a big deal. What if whatever happened was just your subconscious working here?"

Bo paused. If only Lauren knew what she was saying, she wouldn't have said it. Or would she? Instead of replying, Bo simply just left the office.

"Bo!" Lauren called after her. _Damnit_

* * *

The sun was starting to set, leaving the only light to illuminate the sign to be the light of the lanterns. Down the dark stairs, the Dal Riatta was in full swing already. Apparently Kenzie wasn't the only one starting early.

"Kenzie, did you even taste that last pint? Another?"

"Make it a pitcher"

"Something wrong, Kenzie?" Trick asked, placing a schooner in front of the human girl.

"Great, where's the rest of it?"

Trick shot her a look, "Hey Dyson! Scotch?"

"Please. Hey Kenz, starting without me, are ya?"

"Sup, D-Man! Pull up a stool. Bo should be here soon too"

Dyson tried to play it off as if he didn't care, but it was hard to hide his excitement. It was an amazing feeling, being able to feel excitement about her again. He loved her. Goddamnit did he ever love her. Words could never capture his feelings for her. When he lost it all to the Norn, it nearly killed him. Being hollow for so long was the hardest thing he had ever done. Now that he had it all back, it felt like it was even stronger than before. And he couldn't wait to finally tell her. It was just all about finding the right time. Maybe tonight could be the right time. Just then, Bo walked in. She looked even more beautiful than normal. She was practically glowing.

"Dyson, Kenzie, starting without me?"

"Well, you're the second one to make that joke. I think it's high time for some new material" Trick said, placing a glass of scotch in front of both Dyson and Bo.

"You look...great, Bo" Dyson said, trying to keep his voice neutral. He didn't want to give himself away in such a public manner.

"Oh, uh. Thanks. I feel like hell. Long day. But that's what this is for" Bo replied, lifting her scotch glass up to toast the bartender before downing it in a single gulp.

"Gee, both of you tonight. Another?" Trick said, pouring the glass before she replied.

"Hello scoobies, what's the word?" Vex hopped onto a barstool, spinning around.

"Ya know, no matter how many times you come to hang out here, it's still weird" Lauren said, wandering in with him.

"Gee, gangs all here, we haven't all hung out since..." Bo paused. The last time they had hung out was at Ciara's funeral.

"It's okay Bo, you can say it" Dyson said, wincing at the thought of her.

"Clearly, we all need more booze" Kenzie spoke up, trying to avoid the awkward conversation that was eminent.

With each drink, each bit of awkwardness started to fade. Except between Vex and Bo. Thankfully no one had picked up on it yet. Not even Trick. Bo figured if she could just get through the night she could spend the next day with Lauren trying to figure it all out. Plus, a day sleuthing with Lauren always fixed her problems. She just had to hope that no one noticed she wasn't drinking with the rest of them anymore. Her vodka waters had been just water for the last two hours. There was no way that she was going to let this night end in a blackout as well. The following day could not start the way today had. Not a chance. She just needed to step back and -

"Earth to Bo, come in Bo" Dyson passed his hand past Bo's face.

"Hm?" She must have been lost in thought. Oh god, how long had she been zoned out this time?

"All about Bo. As always. Not like I was in the middle of a story or anything" Kenzie muttered, unheard by anyone else. Dyson thought he heard something, but passed it off as nothing.

"Something bothering you? You've been acting strange all day"

"What, no. No, just a long hard day"

"Yeah, I bet it was long and hard" Kenzie again muttered under her breath. Dyson looked at her, sure she had said something.

"Maybe you should turn in to bed. You're not looking great," Trick said, joining the concerned circle around Bo.

"I'm fine. Really. Nothing wrong."

"Except that you slept with Vex" Kenzie said, again under her breath.

This time, Dyson's acute hearing picked up on what she had said.

"What? Bo and Vex!?" Dyson yelled, standing up from his bar stool.

Everyone's gaze went from Bo, to Dyson, to Vex and back to Bo. All with varying expressions from surprise to disgust. Kenzie grew wide-eyed at being caught. Dyson just looked angry. Trick looked disgusted. Lauren had a moment of realization of what Bo's morning visit had actually been about. Vex smirked, very self satisfactory until Dyson shot him a glance.

"Kenzie!" Bo gasped, shocked that it was her best friend that blew her cover.

"Alright, I think that's everyone's cue to leave for the night" Trick said, pulling the liquor bottles down off of the bar. Everyone started to get up to leave. "Uh-uh, not you. You sit." He pointed to Bo.

She sighed and sat down. "Is this the part where I get lectured?"

"What were you thinking? Vex? You don't know where it's been!"

"Trick, I have no idea what happened. One minute Kenzie was going to bed, the next I'm waking up with..."

"Eh eh, ya know what, I don't want to know. I don't want to touch this with a hundred foot pole. But here," Trick scribbled an address down on an abandoned coaster, "you might find some help here. Check them out in the morning"

"Thanks, Trick. I gotta figure out what actually happened"

"Of course you do, you're...you. Just promise me you won't tell me a thing"

Bo laughed, "Sure"

* * *

Outside of the Dal, the rest of the group stood in an awkward circle.

"Well, this has been a dream, really. But I'm going to find a group that isn't a total drag. Night all" Vex said, tossing up his fingers in a reversed peace sign and wandering off into the dark.

"I uh..I have some stuff to take care of at the lab..I'll see you guys later" Lauren said, also departing.

That left just Kenzie and Dyson.

"C'mon Kenz, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks D-man"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Are you...okay? You seem upset"

"I'm peachy. Peachy with a side of keen"

"Kenzie. I can sense that you're lying. I can feel the jealousy coming off of you"

"Is this a wolf thing? 'Cause that's weird"

"No, it's a friend thing. So talk to me"

"I dunno...I just I always figured if Vex was gonna have..a sleepover...I figured it would be with someone else..."

"Kenzie. Do you have feelings for Vex?" Dyson said, trying to hide the disdain in his voice, "I mean, it's okay if you do.."

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't want to talk about this. Thanks for walking me home Dyson" She turned to leave.

Dyson grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Kenzie. I'm sure it wasn't anything. Maybe she was just hungry. We both know how she gets when she's hungry."

"Thanks Dyson"

"Kenzie. Seriously. You know she wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

"I know. Oh god, I am jealous aren't I? Since when do I get jealous?"

"You are human after all, human with flawed emotions" Dyson winked.

"Hey!" Kenzie smacked Dyson on the shoulder, "last time I checked, your jealousy gets the best of you too. I saw the way you looked at Lauren when you saw the way Bo was looking at her. What happened to telling her?"

"I was going to try to find the right moment...somehow I feel like that moment was not tonight."

"Well," Kenzie sighed, "you're gonna have to find that moment soon. Or someone else might."

Dyson laughed, "And further proof that you're on Team Dyson"

"I was promised a t-shirt ya know, so, get on that"

The pair laughed, exchanged another hug, and parted ways. No matter what, they had each others back. For the first time in her entire life, with Bo and Dyson, and Trick, and yes, even Lauren, Kenzie felt like she was home. Now if she could only figure out this jealousy thing...

* * *

"Really, you're gonna sit here and drink coffee. Here?" Trick said, looking incredulously at the Mesmer.

"What, we're practically family now, little man!"

"Hey, you're in his house. Play nice" Dyson said, warning Vex with a flash of his eyes.

Trick shook his head.

"Trick!" Bo yelled, pushing the Dal's door open hard.

"Good morning Bo, what can I -"

"An STD clinic! You sent me to a fae STD clinic! That was the help you offered!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Vex called out in defence. Trick shot Vex a look. He nodded and shrugged, "yeah, okay, it's fair"

Dyson laughed, "That's...oh man Trick, you're great"

"Trick, I thought you were going to help me figure out what happened? Why we can't remember anything"

"I figured that was a more important step...can we not discuss this here? In the front"

"Ya know what, we can not discuss it at all" Bo stormed out of the bar leaving the three of them standing there.

"Well...off to the books I guess. You two, play nice" Trick wandered off to his private quarters. He wasn't sure where to begin, or what he may even find, but his books always had his answers.

_Great_ , Dyson thought, _stuck with Vex. What could possibly be better_? He cast a glance over to Vex and caught him grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, I'll bite, what are you so happy about"

Vex squealed, "What, you really can't figure it out? All this time, and I finally got to take your girl"

"What?"

"Finally took down that succubus. I knew she couldn't resist me forever. We all know she wanted a ride on the Vex-machine"

"You don't even remember it"

"So what? I still got a taste. Got to run my hands all over that body. A body that you don't get to touch anymore. Even if you did, you wouldn't feel a thing. Isn't that right wolf-boy?"

Dyson growled, his eyes flaring with his basic instinct.

"Poor little wolf got neutered" Vex laughed again.

Dyson lunged for Vex. If it wasn't for his wolf speed, Vex could have stopped the attack. Maybe it wasn't just the wolf speed, maybe it was the anger too. Dyson could feel it boiling under his skin. In his blood. He knew better than to attack Vex. A dark fae. Especially on neutral ground. Especially at the Dal. Vex also knew how to push his buttons. He got a good amount of swings in with his claws before Vex managed to counter one, but Vex made it count. Vex swung his leg around Dyson's, taking Dyson down to the ground. It didn't ground him for long though, he was up sooner than Vex had hoped, and he learned that as his head met the bar top with a resounding thud. And then his face met the glass bottles as they shattered over his nose. Thankfully it was his nose that took most of the impact. The noise of the glass breaking brought Trick out of hiding.

"Dyson! Let him go! What's going on here?"

Dyson begrudgingly let Vex go, with a growl and one last hit to the gut.

"Awe, ya ruined the fun Trick ol-boy! We were just getting started" Vex laughed, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Not in my house. Dyson, I expected better from you"

"He was - "

"I don't care! Vex, go. Now"

* * *

"Wait, you're in front of me right now because you were jealous?" Hale said, leaning back in his chair.

Dyson sighed, "Yes"

"Jealous of Vex?"

"Yes"

"Could you please explain to me why you were fighting Vex, a high ranking dark fae? Even if he's a little discredited right now, you know that the peace we have is tenuous at best. If the Morrigan finds out - "

"Hale! I'm sorry, okay? He was...He provoked me"

"Oh this better be good"

"I don't want to get into it"

"Well tough! C'mon man, I'm your best friend. And I happen to be the Ash-"

"Acting Ash"

"Acting Ash. I can help you. But only if you help me. I'm trying to establish a peace with the dark, and if the Morrigan sees the mess you made of Vex's face, it's going to make it very hard"

Dyson rubbed his eyes with one hand, "Okay, it's a long story. Can I give you the cliff notes?" Hale nodded. "Okay. So somehow Vex got Bo into bed, they don't remember a thing, and he was goading me about it. I couldn't handle so I - "

Hale started laughing.

"I fail to see how any of that is funny"

"Oh man," Hale kept laughing, wiped a tear from his eye "that's so funny. I can't believe she actually did it"

"Who? Bo?"

"No, god no, Eveny"

Dyson's eyes flared again, "What the hell do you mean Hale. Tell me!"

Trying to curb his laughter, Hale composed himself enough to explain the story. "Eveny and I met last week to discuss our new protocols. She suggested that talks over a bottle of wine always go better. Unfortunately, that bottle turned into several. We were laughing. Talking. Bo may have come up, I mean we were talking about peace and Bo is kinda right in the middle of it all and-"

"Get. To. The. Point"

"Okay, okay! Geez. She made a comment saying that Bo doesn't know the fun she's missing by not being dark fae. I may have made a joke that she's been a little uptight lately, which is true! Eveny said that she should do something about that. I didn't think she was serious. I thought we were just laughing and joking. Maybe she really did do something. I didn't think she'd sick Vex on the poor girl"

Dyson growled.

"Calm down, I'll give her a call. In the meantime, let's not make a bigger mess of Vex's face, yes?"

* * *

It had been far too long since the siren had darkened a stool at the Dal. It was nice to feel at home again.

"Hey lil mama! Buy your favorite Ash a drink?"

Kenzie grinned. No matter how shitty of a day she was having, her fellow sidekick could always make it right, "You wish. You can buy me one though. Trickster, a bottle of your finest...your strongest...ah hell, beer me"

Trick poured the pair a couple of pints, "So Ash, what brings you to the Dal?

"C'mon Trick, I'm still just Hale, and lord does "just Hale" need a break. Who know politics was so demanding. I'm glad Lachlan beat me at the Stag Hunt now."

"He also happens to have some information for us regarding that...situation that came to light last night" Dyson entered the room, playfully smacking his old partner on the shoulder.

"And that's my queue to leave. I want no part in this...debacle"

"Information? About Bo and Vex doing the horizontal mambo?" Kenzie was confused, "there's really no mystery here"

"Oh god, tell me there is mystery" Bo said, throwing her jacket down on an empty stool next to Kenzie. Vex had come in with her, pulling up a stool next to Bo. He was careful to keep his distance though, his face still a sore reminder of Dyson's jealousy.

"Mystery solved, don't worry. And shame on all of you, not including me in all this. Everyone was drinking together and no one thought to call me? Very selfish of you all, for shame."

"Hale. Information. Now please?" Dyson said, his deep voice leaving no room to argue.

"So, I talked to Eve- The Morrigan, and you'll be pleased to know that nothing actually happened between you and your favorite Mesmer" Hale said, take a large gulp of beer.

"What? How do you know that?" Bo's eyes lit up. Hers weren't the only ones to light up with excitement, both Kenzie and Dyson found relief in this knowledge. Even Trick, who was pretending not to be eavesdropping found relief.

"Gee, don't act so relieved, pet," Vex said, feigning offense.

"Well, ya see...her and I may have made a slight joke that you've been wound a little...tight lately..." Bo's eyes flashed a brilliant, if not foreboding, blue. "Hey, hey, don't kill the messenger. Anyways, she teased that you needed something to lighten you up. I thought we were just joking..."

"Get to the point, Hale" Dyson said, trying to hurry the Siren along.

"Oh blast. I know where this is going. Bianca, am I right?" Vex sighed, piecing the information together.

"Bingo." Dyson and Hale both nodded.

"Okay, great everyone gets that but me" Bo said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Bianca, her old assistant? The Seniatta?"

Finally Trick couldn't handle staying silent anymore, "Wait, Seniatta? But she can only control a person's motivations if she touches them"

"Unless she's dead," Hale reminded the Blood King.

"Well, a gaping stomach wound will do that to ya.." Bo added.

Trick sighed, "That's pretty underhanded, even for the Morrigan."

Kenzie, who had been silent for what she felt was far too long finally piped up, "Okay, so for the people who don't know what the hell is going on, mind giving us a recap?"

"Seniatta's have the ability to control people. To alter their inner motivations permanently, but only through touch. However, once they've died, you can grind the bones up to create a powder."

Kenzie scrunched her nose up, "Morbid much?"

Trick cleared his throat and continued, "When the powder is inhaled by a human, it has the same affect, except the person who administered the powder controls the motivation. With fae, it has a similar effect, just a shorter lived one."

"That still doesn't explain..." Bo trailed off. A memory hit her head, "wait, I do remember something else. I remember the room getting hazy just as I got up to head to bed..."

"Someone must have misted it into your living room. They must have convinced the two of you to abandon your clothing and go to bed."

"See, now if we had walls, this wouldn't have happened" Kenzie interjected.

"I keep sayin' the same thing to her, mama" Hale laughed, going back to his drink. Bo rolled her eyes.

"For fae, it causes memory loss, a groggy feeling, but not much else" Trick finished.

"It's also one hell of a party drug," Vex added on, "not that I would know...I do offer it at my club though. For a price." No one looked amused.

Bo laughed triumphantly, "So nothing happened. Are you sure, Hale?"

"Asked the Morrigan herself. She just wanted to toy with the two of you. Nothing more. Shake things up a bit. Might have been payback for a little...handcuff situation? Or a dancing one?"

Relieved, utterly relieved.

"In that case, I think it's time for a drink!" Dyson said, lifting one of the bottles off of the bartop.

"Mm, you guys enjoy yourselves, I think it's time for me to turn in" Bo yawned, quite done with the drama of the last couple of days.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same. Vex?"

"Oh, I suppose"

Kenzie, Vex and Bo all headed off for the clubhouse, leaving just Hale, Dyson and Trick left in the bar.

Dyson looked at Hale, "You swear he didn't get to touch her"

"Dyson, I promise you. The Morrigan wanted to toy with them, not give Vex a present."

Dyson smiled. Dyson had never been more relieved to hear that someone hadn't had fun. Never been so glad that Bo didn't feed. She was untainted. She could still be his. Vex didn't get his slimy claws into her. All was right with the world.

* * *

Back at home, the three were sitting in the same position as a few nights ago. Bo on the couch, cleaning off some of her blades, and Vex and Kenzie sitting on the floor, nattering on about this eyeliner and that mascara. She really couldn't follow along. This time, however, it was Bo who adjourned to her bedroom first. She was just about to change into something more sleep appropriate when she heard a tap on her door. Couldn't she get a minute of peace and quiet?

"What?" She turned to see Vex standing in her door frame.

"Ya know, I've found all my clothing bits except my briefs. You didn't happen to keep them as an almost-souvenir, did you succubus?"

Bo scoffed, "Could you be any more disgusting?"

"Probably"

"Is that all you wanted?"

"No"

"Well, what did you want, then?"

Vex smirked, "Ya know what's funny about this whole situation?"

"What's that?" Bo entertained.

"I still don't have a clue what a succubus tastes like"

Bo grinned, a brilliant blue flashing through her eyes.


End file.
